


Irreconcilable Differences

by Medie



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for my <a href="http://medie.livejournal.com/1369027.html">You Must've Been Kissin' a Fool</a> challenge. Set during the 5th season episode "Manhunt"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Irreconcilable Differences

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [You Must've Been Kissin' a Fool](http://medie.livejournal.com/1369027.html) challenge. Set during the 5th season episode "Manhunt"

They're in bed when they hear it on the radio, _"Carl Robinson sought for questioning in the murder of –"_ and they freeze, Matthew's lips still pressed against his wife's shoulder.

She tries to suppress it but he hears the quick indrawn breath and knows she's a step ahead of him even before she says, "Don't."

He's already pulling away. "Have to," he responds, sharper than he had intended. "You know that."

Abby doesn't turn, just pulls the covers over herself and settles into her pillow. "No, I don't." She doesn't say anything else; they've fought about this before and more than once. Matthew sets his jaw and disappears into the bathroom to get ready. He's got a flight to catch.

*

"If you do this," she says, watching him over the rim of her coffee mug, "its murder."

"Its _justice_" he insists, knotting his tie and cursing when his fingers fumble. Abby makes no move from the counter to help him. "You know what he did."

She snorts, pressing her lips together, making her opinion on Carl's actions known "This isn't you, Matthew," she continues, he looks away from her face. He's never been much of a hunter, at least not of his own kind, and she's right about that much. This isn't him but --

"It has to be done, Abigail," he insists.

"Bullshit," she snaps. "Avenging the deaths of two _slavers_ who died centuries ago?" Abby laughs hollowly. "You're right; I can see how the world will spin off its axis if you don't." She points at him. "Don't give me the 'mortal concerns' speech. That applies to you too and you damn well know it."

"What I damn well know," he bites out, "is that man murdered my wife's family -- my family."

"And they murdered _him_!" She slams her mug into the sink so hard he's surprised it doesn't shatter. It's the Mickey Mouse one he bought her on a whim in Paris and he almost flinches. "I know you can be a stubborn son of a bitch but, my _god_, Matthew, it was two hundred years ago!"

He's said the words so many times that his response is rote, "There's no statute of limitations on murder."

*

She's sitting on the couch with a throw cushion hugged tight in her arms when he emerges from the bedroom.

"Don't."

"Should only be gone a few days," he says, resolute.

"Doesn't matter," she looks out the window at the rain. "If you do this, I won't be here when you get back."

"Abigail - "

She smiles, there are tears in her eyes. "I married an Immortal, not a murderer."

Matthew's always prided himself on his intellect, the ability to reason things through, but it fails him now in the deafening silence. He swallows and tries to speak. "Abby --" Her name sticks in his throat as she crosses the room and all he can think is she's wearing his shirt. She's beautiful.

Her lips on his are dry and chapped, she's been crying.

"Goodbye, Matthew."


End file.
